


the Inconsistency of Breathing

by marinatedsauce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinatedsauce/pseuds/marinatedsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata is very diligent in getting the wind knocked out of him. </p><p>Written for Combini (my beloved Sarah! and Akafuri queen!!!) to fill a prompt meme</p><p>"Look at me - just breathe, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Inconsistency of Breathing

It’s his third driving test and if Furihata fails this he's going to stop for _six_ months!

Six months of asking his mom to drive him to dates. Six months of not having the privacy and the freedom to see his boyfriend or KISS aforementioned boyfriend without worrying about getting caught by his super conservative father.

Sure, he's explained to them that Akashi and he are serious, but it still does not help the _mood_ when he's looking over his shoulder every five minutes. And he is getting so damn tired of keeping his voice down and ears open just to make sure he can rake his fingers under Akashi’s shirt without worrying about a 'this is a movie theater, not a hotel!' coming from a security guard.

There are limits to how far he can go without breaking down and for fifteen weeks, he’s been _so_ good. Now, all he wants is to feel Akashi against him without the agitation lurking under his skin. Furihata’s thought about bringing Akashi home for when his parents are out but after the close call of fiasco of when he introduced Akashi still worried him.

That day, on a perfect march afternoon, he was too nervous to hold Akashi’s hand or even eat. Furihata sat there fidgeting and praying that nothing remotely worthy of disapproval popped. Not of Akashi, not at all, he was a perfect gentleman, but of _him_ and his uncontrollable need to blab.

Having Akashi with him in his house was surreal. Worlds colliding and reality merging with fantasy, sort of surreal, and Furihata stayed awake for two hours that night just remembering!

Akashi stepped into his bedroom for the first time and gave him that private warm smile he saved for him. In seconds, Furihata had Akashi semi-pinned to his bedroom door—he had no lock, his parents’ cruelty went _very_ far—kissing the stars in his smile and the sparkles in his stomach ignited. Furihata stuttered a rather loud moan into Akashi’s mouth when the perfect teeth of his boyfriend closed on his lower lip; it was like Akashi had strings and those strings pulled him so taut that he couldn’t concentrate on doing more than one task.

And in that second, he neglected his lungs. He ended up panting so quickly into Akashi’s mouth that the redhead looked up at him (Akashi is _slightly_ shorter than him) with a wrinkle between his brows.

"Kouki, you alright?” Akashi’s voice came through the worrying haze. He could see him perfectly, but somehow, he looked like he glowed around the edges. Akashi was in his childhood bedroom. It all seemed like a fantastical lie to him, or Magic, unexplainable but incredible.

He couldn’t breathe.

Hands wrapped around his cheeks and his eyes refocused. “Look at me - just breathe, okay?” he nodded, and nodded. Furihata’s head bobbed up and down slowly and it calmed him a bit. Finally, his gulps of air weren’t so quick, he was regaining clarity.

“I’m alright,” Furihata whispered.

“Trust me,” Akashi murmured, hurt lingering so obviously in his words. Akashi thought he had a perfect facade of a face but Furihata read him so well, it was almost like instinct. He leaned into Akashi’s forehead, his breathing slowing gradually. The hands around his wrists loosened and Furihata felt bad for worrying his beloved so much.

“It’s not you I don’t trust,” he reasoned and he kissed Akashi, his breaths got even and he didn’t feel entirely like fainting so Akashi let him probe his mouth open. Akashi was so sweet, the dessert he brought along lingering under his tongue. Furihata felt weakened and rejuvenated all together and he grasped Akashi by the waist, pulling him to his embrace almost urgently. _If I don’t have you in my mouth now, I’ll explode_ , his kisses spelled, so obviously that the lust in Akashi’s eyes made his groin swell with heat.

The knock and “Are you boys okay there?” to his door managed to deflate Furihata in record time—Furihata worried he’ll never feel the same hunger ever again without hearing his mother’s worry. But, a single glance at the way Akashi bit his lower lip in regret comforted him, he’ll always be hungry for Akashi. Akashi maneuvered around him, taking his heat with him and leaving Furihata to answer his mother’s pestering question about _juice!_ He felt like crying because the more his mother talked, the less he recalled the soft pants Akashi breathed into his mouth.

When he turns to Akashi, the door still open, his mother’s steps fading away too slowly, he smiles weakly.

“Soon, I’ll take you to a nice beach and ravage you,” he whispered and saw the delighted surprise in Akashi’s eyes. He was never that vocal about sex, except for the few ‘ _is it okay to kiss?’_ inquiries he’s made in Akashi’s dorm room, so to casually promise _ravaging_ simply made Akashi glow with love.

“And I’ll make you buy me a nice diamond ring too,” Akashi joked. Furihata’s eyes widened. Joyously, he felt his heart do a somersault.

 

* * *

 

 

The test went by without him noticing much. Furihata remembers getting a handshake, a smile, but as he received his license, all he could think of was _ravishing Akashi, ravishing Akashi, and ravishing Akashi in the backseat of my mom’s van!_

 

 


End file.
